15of21 Moira Catherine McKay
Moira Catherine McKay Age 5: "What is taking Daddy so long? I'm so bored - I just want to go home and watch cartoons." Age 5: "Daddy's sermon sure was weird today... He talked a lot about something called Guardians. Some people left while he was still talking. I've never seen Daddy cry before." Age 5: "Mommy says we're not going back to St. Andrew's. Daddy's taking us to a new church now on Sundays. And Wednesdays too. I hope it's not as boring as St. Andrew's!" Age 9: "It's like every time Mr. Pearlman comes over for dinner, him and Dad talk for hours in the study after. I want to know what's so important but Mom won't let me listen!" Age 11: "It's not a cult - it's not! Why do the kids at school keep saying that?! They are SO ignorant!" Age 12: "Argh! Mrs. Mikjulan is so narrow-minded! It's NOT science-fiction! They were here! I wonder if Dad could ask Mr. Pearlman to talk to her for me?" Age 14: "The Complete Works of Oscar Wilde! This is the best birthday present ever!" Age 15: "We should write a play outlining the history of the Guardians visits to earth - it would be a great way to spread the truth to people. I'm going to suggest it at the next Headway meeting." Age 17: "It was the most moving performance I've ever seen... Seana McKenna is my idol - what an amazing actress!" Age 17: "I got the lead role in the senior year-end play!! This is so great; I can't wait to tell Mom and Dad!" Age 17: "I guess Dad was right after all, I was born to act!" Age 18: "I can't believe I got accepted into the National Theatre School! But how on earth will I ever afford it?" Age 18: "I must be the luckiest girl in the world. I can't believe Dad actually signed me up for that! A contest draw through the Church for a full scholarship... and I won!" Age 19: "I'm in love with Montreal - Nuit Blanch was magnifique! I can't wait til next year's festival!" Age 19: "It's finally time! I'm going to Montreal! I'll miss Stratford, but I'll be back. I know I will." Age 20: "Headway meetings in Montreal are so frustrating... I'm really going to have to brush up on my French if I want to contribute at all!" Age 21: "They want me to do what? Pretend.... act, I guess, a whole new, different life? Why couldn't Dad say for how long? I have to think about this." Age 21: "So I won't be "Moira" anymore? This will take some getting used to..." Age 21: "Okay, I've decided. I'll do it. I don't really understand why, but Dad seems to think it is really important for the Church - and I haven't seen him cry like that since I was a kid. Didn't Shakespeare say "all the world's a stage" anyway?" Age 22: "I'm so nervous! What if this Braydon guy doesn't like me?" Age 22: "This is going to be a great adventure. Miami, Florida, a new name, a new life!" Age 23: "It's fun how easy this is! People even say we look alike!" Age 23: "I love Miami, but their public transit is such a headache! I got so lost on the Metrorail today, it took me an hour to get to work! Seriously, what were the city planners thinking when they drew these maps??" Age 24: "Brayden is so determined... so devoted... I love watching him work. I knew this job was going to be fun but I didn't know I would feel this way about him." Age 24: "He's taking me out for my real "secret" birthday - what a sweetheart! I have to keep reminding myself that I'm supposed to be acting like his sister... Can't be seen swooning over him in public." Age 25: "...not because I can't do it but because it's hard to play his sister when I want to be so much more. I wonder if he feels the same way. He looks at me sometimes and I just feel... warm." Age 25: "I have to keep up this facade - whatever it takes. This work is so important to the Church. I can't let my feelings interfere with their work." Age 26: "This sharp pain in my side is getting worse. Brayden's really worried about me. He's so thoughtful. I'm supposed to be here to help him and he's so fixed on helping me." Age 26: "They found a cyst on my ovary... great. I have to wait for the results to come in to see if it's malignant or not. I'm so worried. I wish I could go home." Age 27: "I wonder if the Church has told my parents about my diagnosis? I wish there was some way I could contact them... tell them I love them one more time." Age 27: "I have to stop googling Peter McKay at work or people will get suspicious. But I miss Dad so much!" Age 27: "Every day is a blessing now. And I'm thankful I get to spend them with Brayden, at least." Age 27: "What is this program through his work? Like some kind of organ donation or something? He thinks I should do it. He's taken care of me so well that I don't even care at this point. As long as he's happy." Age 28: "If it will help ease his mind after I'm gone then I'll do anything he asks. I love him and I love the Guardian Church for always being there for me." Age 28: "Just one kiss... I really wish I could have had just one kiss."